Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pivot structure assembly and an electronic device, and particularly relates to a pivot structure assembly having a dual-shaft hinge module and an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
Along with development of technology, portable electronic devices, for example, notebook computers or tablet personal computers (PC) are widely applied in people's daily life. Moreover, in order to improve convenience for carrying the electronic devices, most of the present notebook computers are formed by pivotally connecting two detachable bodies. Namely, by using various pivot structures, a display device or a tablet computer device is, for example, pivotally connected to a main body having a keyboard and external connection ports, so as to facilitate a user to use in different usage states. However, the pivot structure of the electronic device such as the notebook computer, etc. generally has a plurality of hinge modules, though in design of the present pivot structure, only a single hinge module is considered without considering a composition mode of the entire pivot structure and a relative configuration mode between the hinge modules. Therefore, the pivot structure cannot match different patterns of the electronic devices to achieve an optimal design. Therefore, it is an important issue in development of the field to make the two bodies of the electronic device to pivot in a better way through an integral design of the pivot structure, so as to facilitate user's usage while considering design aesthetics of the whole electronic device.